Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4003625-20140927150522/@comment-1936167-20140929205206
I was meaning to reply to this when you posted it on the weekend, but I wasn't home on the day you commented, so I apologize for just getting to it now. I feel kind of stupid for replying to it two days late (especially since you're feeling better now), but better late than never, right? Even though we talked already, I still felt like leaving something here as a small helper. It broke my heart to read this, Ash. I'm sorry if I sound repetitive or generic. I feel like I give the same response to almost all of your personal posts, but I sincerely mean it when I say that you don't have to change anything about your body or yourself. You're beautiful and I just wish that you would embrace that, rather than overlook it. You already admitted that you don't want to get help again, which is great to hear, because it shows that you've already identified the problem and know what direction you don't want to end up in. Therefore, do whatever you can to stop yourself from falling into the same ordeal you had to face last year. Deal with your problems by figuring out what will bring you the happiness and security you deserve. Don't just do it for the sake of being okay, when you can find the happiness you should have. It's all your choice, and if it means distracting yourself with what you love doing, then so be it. If it's speaking to someone about your issue, then I suggest taking that route, too. However, it's all up to you. Only you can determine what you truly feel is the right step. I do agree with Rob on one thing. I really believe that therapy can help you. I am in no way trying to encourage you to try this method, since it's not a route that everyone likes to take and it is ultimately your choice. No one should force you to go if you don't wish to. However, I have tried therapy myself (when I was in high school) and I feel like it did benefit me, as much as I thought it was pointless at the time. I'm realizing now that it was a beneficial experience for my anxiety and depression, and IF you ever choose to open up to someone, like a therapist or even a group, you might find that it can help you, but that is only if you use it to your benefit. If you go in with an open mind, it may do you some good. I'm not saying that you should do this, but I can suggest such. I'm glad that you're feeling better now, but overall, I hope that this small slip up hasn't affected all your progress. Just remember that we all care about you. We want you to be able to see the beautiful girl we all see in you. Deep down, I know you can be more confident and secure about your body image. You just have to believe in yourself. I have faith in you. ♥